The Audition
by Grey Acumen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what on earth the writers were thinking when they decided to replace Brock with Tracey during the Orange Islands series? He was so absolutely bland. This was the only explanation I could come up with.


_**THE AUDITION**_

_Tracy._

_For many Pokemon fans, this name elicits feelings of resentment, loathing, and hatred. This can be attributed to the fact that Tracy replaced Brock; Ash and Misty's long-time partner. Brock has been a favorite of many people, and even those that didn't like him feel that he was better than Tracy. Many agree that there are a number of characters, that have already appeared, that would have done a better job. But to be able to understand the reasoning behind the choice for Ash and Misty's partner, we will need to go back to the day on which the fateful decision was made..._

**PLACE: Casting Office for Pokémon: Run by Prof. Oak. Ash and Misty are about to hold auditions for Brock's replacement**

**TIME: Just after the episode introducing Professor Ivy.**

**

* * *

**

Misty leaned back in her chair.

"It's hard to believe he's actually gone," she sighed.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, Brock was a big part of this show. But going to college is really important, and he wanted to do it on his own."

"At least he promised to visit whenever he got some spare time."

Ash sighed and stroked Pikachu; it had been real great how they let Pikachu, his real-life pet, co-star.

"Guess it's about time to start the auditions."

Misty nodded, then called out for them to send in the first to be auditioned.

"All right, Joy; send the first one in."

* * *

A tall, handsome man came slowly through the door. He had short, red, scruffy hair that hung down over his eyes. He was probably about 16, though he almost looked like he was 19 or 20. Misty leaned forward anxiously. 

"He looks like a good candidate," she murmured.

"Looks a bit too old to me," Ash commented, "might not mix well."

The man finally made his way over to the third seat that was in front of Ash and Misty.

"So," Misty asked, "What's your name?"

The man stared at them for a moment, then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He sorted through it for a moment and pulled out his driver's license.

"Ed, Smith," he read.

Ash and Misty stared at him.

"Your name is Ed?" Ash asked.

"It is?"

"You said it was."

"I did? Oh, then that's probably what it is."

"Okay, so do you have any ideas for your character if you get the part?"

"What part?"

"The part on the Pokémon series."

"Oh, what about it?"

Ash held up his hand.

"Hold on a second."

Ash leaned over to Misty.

"I don't think he's going to work out."

Misty nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Meowth, what are you doing here? You're already a main character."

* * *

"So Mr. Mousse," Misty asked, "do you have any ideas for your character if you get the part?" 

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of being a master of hidden weapons. Able to pull anything out of these robes."

"We normally try to avoid using weapons on this show."

Mr. Mousse pushed his Coke-bottle glasses back up on his face.

"What do you mean? Isn't this a Martial arts series?"

"No, this is Pokémon."

"This isn't Ranma 1/2?"

"No."

"Oh, darn. This is really embarrassing."

* * *

"Pokémon are evil! I will travel around teaching people to understand that Pokémon are Satan's minions, and that they must stay away from them!" 

Ash decided to deadpan this one.

"As dedicated to your beliefs as you sound, I really don't think that saying that Pokémon is evil will really boost the ratings too much. If something comes up though, we'll call. Good-bye."

* * *

A rather buxom redhead came in next. 

"She looks cute," Ash commented.

"Hi, Ash. My name's Bambi. I'd love to be able to be your partner."

Bambi winked at Ash.

"Uh, yeah," Ash said, "So, do you have any ideas for your character?"

"I was thinking that my character should be really close to yours."

Ash smiled.

"That would be great, you could be my sist-"

"I'm sorry," Misty interrupted, "You're just not what we're looking for. Good-bye."

Bambi left, somewhat miffed.

"Whadja do that for?" Ash asked puzzled, "I think she was promising."

"The problem is what she was promising!"

"Huh?"

"Moron."

* * *

"I'm sorry, James. As good as the idea is, we need you to stay on Team Rocket."

* * *

Arturo stood in front of them. He was about 6' and was almost a Fabio look-alike. He had his long, blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Misty smiled warmly. 

"Well, Arturo, you certainly look like you would be popular."

"Of course I would, who wouldn't like me? All women find me irresistible, of course it's not like they could stand a chance against my good looks and charm. So I should obviously get the part."

Arturo smiled superiorly.

Misty gritted her teeth.

"Don't do it, Misty," Ash muttered, "He's not worth killing."

Misty pulled her thumb across her throat. Ash nodded.

"How about we get back to you on that?"

* * *

"Goo-goo, ga-ga! Ba-ba. Thplllllpptht!" 

"I... don't think so."

* * *

"Well, I'd be a Pokémon trainer like you, Ash. But I'd only have a few Pokémon since I just started." 

Ash smiled, this showed more hope than anything else that day had.

"Well then, how about we do a little skit to see what you know. Let's say me and Misty are stuck in one of Team Rocket's traps, and they've run off with Pikachu. What'll you do?"

The kid held up the Pokéballs that he had brought.

"I've got a Pokémon that'll help!"

"Great!" Ash said, beginning to get excited.

"Do you want me to use it?"

"Yes, use it!" Misty said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Misty and Ash said, annoyed.

"Okay, um, which one should I use?"

"I don't know!" Ash said, "It's your Pokémon, which one will be helpful?"

"This one's helpful."

"Well, use it then!" Misty said.

"Now?"

"YES, NOW!" They shouted.

"Now... what?"

"Use your Pokémon!"

"Which one?"

"The one that's helpful!"

"Which one's that?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

"You're here to replace who!" 

"I don't think you understand, we're looking for a replacement for Brock, not Misty."

"Really?" The girl asked, surprised, "I was sure they would have gotten rid of her by now."

"WHAT?"

"Misty! Sit down! Don't hurt her!"

* * *

"Oh, man! I don't believe this!" Ash moaned, running his hands through his hair, "Two goofballs who didn't even know what Pokémon is, three spoiled brats who insisted on owning Mewtwo, some character who's lucky if he knows how to tie his own shoes, seven mothers who brought in babies that couldn't even talk yet, five people who were auditioning for a completely different series, and some guy that came in just to use the john." 

Pikachu patted Ash sympathetically.

"We still have to find somebody for the part," Misty said.

"I know."

Ash sighed.

"Call in the next person. I hope he's normal this time!"

"Okay Joy, Next." 

The door opened, and a guy with a sketchpad and black hair came in.

"Hi, my name's Tracy, I was thinking that my hobby might be sketching Pokémon, and that my goal is to be a great Pokémon watcher. My lifelong dream would be to meet Prof. Oak, which is why I'd be traveling with you guys. I was sort of hoping that I could have a Venonat, a Marril, and maybe pick up a Scyther a little bit later on."

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"You're Hired."

* * *

Joy went out to the waiting room. There were still about a dozen people that were waiting to be interviewed. 

"I'm sorry everybody, but the position has just been filled."

There was a general grumble about wasted time as everybody got up to leave.

"Shoot," Todd(AKA: Snap) said, "I had been hoping to come back and join up with Ash and Misty again."

"Well, that's how it goes, man," Gary said, "It's not always easy in Show business."

"That's for sure," Duplica agreed, "You guys want to go grab a pizza or something?"

"I could go for that," Richie said, "Who's buying?"


End file.
